


You're Worth It

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan každý den prožívá neuvěřitelnou bolest a nenajde se nikdo, kdo by mu pomohl. Ale, pak se náhle z jeho trýznitele stane, někdo, kdo se mu snaží pomoci. Bude Luhan schopný mu uvěřit a přijmout jeho pomoc? Luhan je z toho zmatený, neví, čemu a komu může důvěřovat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It

Luhan věděl, že to zase přijde. Jako pokaždé, když měl ve tváři vepsaný tenhle pohled, tak Luhan věděl, že tomu nemůže uniknout. On se už ani nesnažil tomu uniknout, protože pokaždé, když se snažil utéct, bylo to o mnohem horší. Tak jednoho dne prostě přestal utíkat, přestal všechny ty rány vracet a zůstal stát, než všechny ty rány odezní a on se bude moc stulit do klubíčka a nechat tu bolest pomalu mizet pryč. 

Stávalo se to čím dál častěji. Luhan si myslel, že po nějaké době, se jejich parta prostě unaví z toho, že je to pořád jeden a ten samý člověk a nechají ho být, ale to se mýlil. Už to trvá déle a déle a není vidět, že by bylo konce. Luhan si myslel, že časem si na tu bolest zvykne, ale mýlil se. Pokaždé to bolelo jako poprvé. Pokaždé to bylo, jako by se od něho samo nebe odklonilo a on byl všem vydaný napospas, jako kdyby nebyl hoden toho, aby mu někdo pomohl. Po čase přestal i křičet o pomoc, věděl, že žádná nepřijde. Přestal prosit o smilování, o kterém věděl, že se mu nedostane. 

Jenom celý ten čas si nechal všechny ty rány, co dopadali na jeho tělo líbit. Nevydal ze sebe jedno jediné slovíčko. Jednu jedinou hlásku bolesti, strpěl všechno, jen proto, aby to měl rychle za sebou a mohl být sám. Tak jak to měl rád, když si ho nikdo nevšímal a on byl sám a nemusel myslet na ostatní.

„Poslední dobou to s tebou už není žádná zábava.“ Luhan nereagoval. Díval se do země a nechal ostatní, aby ho dál bili.   
„Přemýšlel jsem, že bych mohl změnit taktiku.“ Luhan pocítil, jak mu násilím zvedl hlavu a potom se jeho rty přimkli k těm Luhanovým. Tohle se nikdy nestalo. Vždycky to bili jenom rány, kopance, škrábance, malé řezné rány, ale nikdy to nebylo tohle. Nikdy to nepřekročilo tuhle mez. Luhan se snažil zůstat v klidu, ale cizí jazyk dobývající se násilím do jeho úst mu nedovoloval, aby zůstal v klidu. Jeho první polibek. 

Snažil se dostat z jeho sevření a odpoutat se od jeho rtů, ale nešlo to. Pevně Luhana držel za hlavu, aby s ní nemohl pohnout. Pak cítil na své hrudi cizí ruce, jak se dobývají pod jeho triko. Tohle nechtěl. Všechny ty rány, se nechali snést, ty se časem ztratili a nic po nich nezůstalo, ale po tomhle mu zůstanou ty nejhorší vzpomínky, co může mít, zůstane mu pocit, špinavosti méně cennosti. Snažil se z jeho sevření dostat, ale nemohl proti němu nic dokázat. Cítil na své kůži, doteky, ze kterých se mu dělalo špatně. Ty špinavé ruce, které ho hladili po kůži. Tenhle pocit, už nikdy nezapomene.

„Myslím, že pro dnešek by stačilo.“ Ozval se z povzdáli hlas.  
MinJoon, ten který ho líbal. Ten, který mu dělal ze života peklo, se odtrhl od jeho rtů. Ještě než se úplně odklonil, pošeptal Luhanovi do ucha „tohle ještě dokončíme“ a pak se od Luhana úplně otočil. Poté všichni odešli z místnosti až na jednoho. Až jednu osobu, která to všechno zastavila. Která to pokaždé zastaví. Nikdy na něho ruku nevztáhl, nikdy se ho ani prstem nedotkl. Byl tam pokaždé, ale jenom to sledoval z povzdáli. Nikdy mu nepomohl. Nikdy se nestaral. Jenom tam stál a pokaždé to zastavil. Dalo by se říct, že v jejich skupině, měl to poslední slovo. Nikdo si nedovolil mu odporovat. Vlastně, jemu se nikdy nikdo nepostavil. Jak by taky mohli. Jenom by se o to pokusili a ta jejich skupina, by toho dotyčného vyřídila.

Pořád stál na jednom místě a Luhana pozoroval. Luhan věděl, že musí počkat, než odejde, aby se mohl zhroutit a všechno ze sebe dostat. Vypořádat se s dalším útokem, tentokrát o mnohem horším než kdy jindy. Luhan směřoval svůj pohled k zemi, nechtěl, aby věděl, jak se nad ním dnešní nová metoda podepsala. Čekal a čekal. Ale neměl se k odchodu. Bylo to už dobrých pět minut, ale on nic. Luhan se odvážil zvednout hlavu a první věc, kterou spatřil, byli jeho oči. Stál blíž, než si myslel, že je. Než si uvědomil, co dělá, tak pár kroků ustoupil vzad. Ale on ho následoval. Byli pořád v té samé vzdálenosti od sebe. Luhan čekal. Věděl, že ještě není konec. 

Odvrátil svůj pohled do strany a zavřel oči a čekal, o co se pokusí. Přál si, aby odešel, aby ho nechal být, tak jako pokaždé. Luhan nevěděl, proč je to teď jiné. Pak ucítil, jak se něco jemného otřelo o jeho rty. Otevřel oči a zjistil, že ho políbil. Ale ne tak, jako MinJoon, tohle bylo něžné. Jenom jemné otření rtů a pak se oddálil. A odešel ven z místnosti. Ani jednou se na Luhana nepodíval, nezaváhal, když odcházel. Luhan nevěděl co si o tom myslet. Ani se na to nesnažil myslet. 

Jen co se vydal k umyvadlu tak cítil, jak s každým krokem sílila bolest v celém jeho těle. Pozvedl tričko a viděl odřeniny a modřiny. Měl je všude po rukou, po nohou. Jenom obličej byl v pořádku, tak jako pokaždé. Jeho obličeji se nikdy nic nestalo, celé jeho tělo se zmítalo v bolesti. Věděl, že ještě musí vydržet dvě hodiny, než skončí vyučování. Pak se může vydat domů. Kde se bude všechno snažit zaspat, tak jako pokaždé. A pak znovu a zase bude čekat než se než se celá ta jejich skupina se Sehunem v čele o něco pokusí a tentokrát se bál, že by to mohlo být horší než dneska o mnohem horší.

Dvě hodiny, které ubíhaly, jako kdyby každá vteřina znamenal hodinu. Jeho tělo bylo v bolestech, nemohl se pohnout. Nemohl nic, jenom seděl na místě a modlil se za to, aby konečně zazvonilo a on mohl odejít. Výklad učení Luhan neměl sílu poslouchat. Seděl nepřítomně a díval se z okna. Když konečně zazvonilo na konec hodiny, tak se natáhl pro svůj batoh, který nesl v ruce, protože se bál, že na zádech by mu jenom přivodil větší bolesti. A pomalými kroky se snažil dostat ze školy. Když stál před bránou a vydal se směrem ke svému domu, tak jeho pohled zachytil ten Sehunův, jak ho pozoruje. Luhan se okamžitě otočil a vydal se domů.

 

Druhý den je to vždycky nejhorší. Čerstvé vzpomínky. Tupá bolest, která je cítit po celém těle. Jenom vstát z postele stojí Luhana skoro všechnu sílu co má. Jen co vstane, tak se pomalými pohyby oblékne do čistého oblečení. Naštěstí má dnes Luhan volno, takže se přes víkend odstane z toho nejhoršího. Pomalými kroky se dostal do kuchyně, kde se zastavil na prahu dveří. Je to tady zase. Zase se hádají. A Luhan už nemá sílu to každý den poslouchat. Jeho rodiče už nevydrží ani den, aby se nepohádali.  
„Dobré ráno.“ Luhan pozdravil a posadil se ke stolu, kde měl připravenou snídani.  
„Jako by si tu snídani nemohl udělat sám,“ namítl Luhanův otec, ale také se posadil ke stolu a začal snídat. Jedli v tichosti. Pro Luhana bylo obtížné i jenom se nasnídat. Jak ho všechny svaly v těle bolely.  
„Luhane, jsi v pořádku?“ Zeptala se Luhana jeho mamka, která měla o svého syna starost.  
„Jsem.“ Řekl s úsměvem a vrátil se ke svému jídlu.   
„Vypadá jako holka a ještě se tak bude i chovat,“ řekl Luhanův otec. Na tohle téma si Luhan už vyslechl tolik, že už jeho slova přestala Luhana nějak zraňovat. Neměla na něj žádný účinek. Jeho matka to nějak nekomentovala a dál se věnovala svému jídlu. Luhana přešel veškerý hlad, který před chvílí pociťoval, chtěl odnést talíř od stolu, ale jeho otec ho chytil za předloktí, Luhan sykl bolestí a talíř mu vypadl z ruky.  
„Nemůžeš dávat pozor?“ Zakřičel na něj jeho otec. Luhan se rychle omluvil a začal sbírat škodu, kterou způsobil. Neuvědomil si v jakém stavu je jeho tělo a než si uvědomil, co dělá, tak sykl bolestí a chytl se na žebrech, kde ho to bolelo nejvíc. Jeho otec k němu přišel a vytáhl mu triko, Luhan se snažil, aby to nezjistil, ale už bylo pozdě.  
„Musíš se pořád chovat jako holka? To ses nechal zase zmlátit? Však já to z tebe vymlátím.“ Luhan věděl, co bude následovat. Uhodil ho. Do obličeje. Nestalo se to poprvé. I když to nebylo tak hrubé rány, na které je zvyklí, tak i přes to to od jeho otce bolelo daleko víc. Po pár ranách mu jeho matka pomohla, aby se mohl od svého otce Luhan vzdálit. Věděl, že se musí uklidnit.   
„Kolikrát jsem ti říkala, že jestli na něho znovu vztáhneš ruku tak odejdeme, kolikrát a ty pořád…“Luhan to nechtěl poslouchat. Takhle to bylo posledních pár měsíců pořád. Věděl, že otec se uklidní, ale i tak se na celý víkend zavřel v pokoji. 

 

Další den v tom pekle. Pokoušet se zůstat doma a od všeho jenom utíkat nemělo cenu. Touhle cestou se to Luhan už pokoušel vyřešit, ale marně. Měl z toho ještě víc potíží s učením a s absencí. Přestal s tím. Věděl, že ještě tenhle rok a všechno bude za ním. Půjde na vysokou. Odstěhuje se z toho domu a hlavně bude daleko pryč od téhle školy.

Jen co Luhan vešel do haly školy, tak si všiml MinJoona, který stál opřený o zeď ruce v kapsách a něco ťukal na mobilu. Luhan se pokusil potichu proklouznout, aby si ho MinJoon nevšiml. Ale bohužel se mu to nepovedlo. MinJoon zvedl hlavu a výraz v jeho obličeji Luhanovi napověděl, že něco chystá. Jako by toho nebylo dost. Po pátku, ještě pořád cítí mírnou bolest. Ještě z toho není venku a on už na něho zase čeká? Ale tentokrát je sám. Bez celé té jejich skupiny. Je tu sám a Luhan si to nechtěl připouštět, ale je tu i bez Sehuna, který to pokaždé zastaví. Teď ho nemá kdo zastavit a to Luhana děsilo.

Luhan věděl, že pokusit se utéct asi nebude ten nejlepší nápad, ale co mohl dělat, když tu nikdo jiný není. Dal se do běhu, stál pár metrů od MinJoona, jenže ho pořád bolely zranění z pátku a tak nemohl běžet naplno, proto ho MinJoon po pár krocích dostihl. Přitiskl Luhana zády ke zdi a než si stačil uvědomit co se děje, tak byl MinJoon opět přitisknutý k jeho rtům. Luhan se snažil bránit, ale marně. Nad MinJoonem nemohl zvítězit. Byl silnější, rychlejší a hlavně bez zranění. Luhan se zase cítil špinavě.

Jeho polibek neopětoval. Nereagoval, jenom stál a bez hnutí čekal, až toho nechá. Modlil se v duchu, aby ho nechal být. Aby, když mu musel ubližovat, aby ho radši uhodil, než tohle. MinJoon polibek prohluboval. Luhan cítil jeho ruce, jak se snaží dostat pod jeho oblečení. Po chvíli se od něho odtáhl, pro potřebný kyslík. Pak Luhana chytl za ruku a někam ho vedl. Luhan věděl, že to nebude vůbec dobré. Pomalu ho vedl k jedné nepoužívané místnosti. Ke skladu na nářadí do tělocvičny. Tahle místnost se skoro nepoužívala, spíš v ní bylo nepotřebné harampádí, když do téhle místnosti někdo přišel, tak jenom něco vyhodit.

Jakmile se ocitli v místnosti tak MinJoon Luhana strčil na žíněnku. Jakmile ležel, tak se k němu přidal i MinJoon a celou vahou ležel na Luhanovi a tím mu znemožnil se jakkoliv hýbat. Opět ho políbil a pokoušel se mu sundat košili. Rozepínal knoflíky. Jeho rty se přesunuli na Luhanovu hruď a ucítil, jak mu saje kůži a kouše. Bolelo to. Luhan věděl, že mu potom zůstanou značky.

Po chvíli se od něho MinJoon odvrátil a rozepnul si vlastní kalhoty, které si sundal. Luhan chvíli koukal zmateně, ale když násilím uchopil Luhanovu hlavu do svých rukou, věděl, co bude následovat. Ponořil celou svojí délku do Luhanových úst. Pocítil dávivý reflex. Dělalo se mu z toho všeho špatně. MinJoon dál pokračoval. Luhan se jenom v duchu modlil, aby všechno skončilo. Aby ho nechal jít. Po chvíli ucítil ve svých ústech horkou tekutinu. Nemohl to vydržet a jen co se MinJoon otočil, aby se oblékl, Luhan vyzvrátil všechno ze sebe ven. Nemohl přestat. Zvracel a zvracel. MinJoon už dávno odešel. Luhan nemohl přestat. Jen na to pomyslel a dělalo se mu špatně. Cítil se nechutně. Zvráceně. Špinavě.  
Luhan nevěděl, jak se dostal do třídy. Všechno pro něho bylo jako v mlze. Okolní svět tiše proplouval a Luhan neměl sílu se do něho zapojit. Čas kolem něho ubíhal, ale on neměl zdání o ničem. Chtěl, aby všechno zmizelo a on na krátkou chvíli mohl být sám. Jenom on a nikdo jiný. Po zazvonění se Luhan zvedl a odešel do další třídy, kde měli mít hodinu. Ucítil, jak ho za zápěstí někdo chytl. Vzhlédl a uviděl Sehuna. On nikdy nebyl, ten kdo by pro něho přišel. Nikdy. Tohle bylo poprvé. Luhan se nebránil. Neměl na to, po tom všem ani žádnou sílu. Sehun ho dovedl do té samé místnosti, kde byl ráno s MinJoonem. Jenom z toho pohledu na tu místnost se mu udělalo špatně.

To se teď mezi sebou domluvili, že mlácení není už dost a rozhodli se pro tohle? Luhan nemohl uvěřit, co se to děje. Všechny ty rány byli snesitelnější než tohle. Tohle bylo už příliš. Jak má tohle jeden člověk vydržet? Sehun za nimi zavřel dveře. Nikdo jiný tu nebyl, jenom oni dva. Sehun pustil, jeho zápěstí. Luhan jenom čekal. Ale chvíli se nic nedělo. Nemohl to už vydržet, někdy tohle musí skončit. Nemůže tuhle všechnu bolest snášet až po zbytek jeho života.  
„Neudělám to. Znovu ne.“ Luhan věděl, že je to zbytečné, ale musel se pokusit. Nemohl dopustit, aby se stalo to co ráno. Ještě pořád je z toho otřesený. Jak můžou chtít, aby to udělal znovu. Jak? Jak může být někdo tak krutý.   
„Co neuděláš?“ Zeptal se Sehun s nechápavým výrazem ve tváři.  
„Jako bys to nevěděl. Znovu ne. Všechny ty rány to snesu, ale tohle už ne. Nikdy.“ Luhan se dal na odchod. Byl překvapený, že se ho Sehun nesnažil zastavit. Odešel z té místnosti a pospíchal ke skříňkám, aby se mohl převléknout a odejít. Jen co se dostal ke skříňkám, tak narazil na MinJoona, který stál opřený o jeho skříňku. Luhan věděl, že má ještě hodiny, ale nemohl se vrátit, potřeboval pryč. Jen co ho MinJoon spatřil, tak se k němu vydal pomalým krokem. Luhan se okolo něho snažil projít, ale marně. MinJoon nešetrně přitiskl Luhana ke zdi. Skoro nikdo na chodbě nebyl. A i kdyby byl, tak by mu stejně nepomohl.  
„Nějak moc pospícháš. Ještě není čas, abys šel domů.“ Cítil, jak jeho ruce putují k Luhanovým bokům. Přibližoval se. Chtěl Luhana políbit, ale Luhan včas otočil obličej ke straně. Cítil jeho rty na své tváři, a jak se dostává až na jeho krk. Luhan zase cítil, že se mu dělá zle. Zase bude zvracet. Luhan zavřel oči a neotvíral je. Nechtěl to všechno znovu vidět. V jedné chvíli cítil, jak se na něho sápe jiné tělo a v druhé už nic necítil. Opatrně otevřel oči. MinJoon už nestál před ním, ale byl opodál. Tentokrát byl MinJoon zády ke zdi a před ním stál Sehun, který ho držel pod krkem. Luhan nevěděl, o co se tady jedná. Slyšel Sehunova slova.  
„O co se to sakra pokoušíš?“   
„Myslím, že se nemusíš ani ptát.“ Utrousil MinJoon.  
„Říkal jsem ti, abys ho nechal být!“ Zvýšil hlas Sehun.  
„Ta malá kurva o to vysloveně prosila. Zeptej se ho. Prosil mě, aby mě mohl ráno-“ než mohl dopovědět, co chtěl, tak ho Sehun praštil. A znovu a znovu. Luhan to jenom sledoval a nevěděl co si o tom myslet. Nechtěl vědět co to má všechno znamenat. Luhan se otočil a utíkal. Chtěl pryč.

 

Když byl Luhan dostatečně daleko, tak se zastavil a pomalu se vydýchával. Nevěděl, co to všechno mělo znamenat a ze všech sil se snažil na to nemyslet, ale nešlo to. Zase popadl dech a vydal se pomalým krokem k domu. Věděl, že doma ho nic dobrého nečeká, ale kam jinam měl jít. Neměl nikoho, ke komu by mohl jít. Musel domů. Jen co překročil práh dveří, věděl, že jeho matka není doma. 

Pomalý krokem se vydal do svého pokoj. Potichu prošel kolem otce, který ležel na pohovce a spal. Zase je celý dům cítit alkoholem. Luhan věděl, že kdyby otce probudil, tak by to nedopadlo dobře a proto se vydal k sobě do pokoje, kde se zavřel. Lehl si na postel a pokoušel se usnout. Ve spánku nebude muset nad vším přemýšlet. Spánek je jeho jediné východisko, když už není kam a Luhan potřebuje pryč z reálného světa.

Po chvíli to vzdal, jelikož spánek se nedostavil. Luhan měl na spánek asi moc zaplněnou hlavu. Vstal z postele a došel k psacímu stolu a vyndal z batohu nějaké učebnice a začal se učit. Brzy budou nějaké testy a Luhan na ně chce být připravený. 

Než se stihl naučit na jeden test, tak ho vyrušil zvonek od vchodových dveří. Věděl, že to vzbudí otce a tak se rychle vydal dolů, aby se podíval kdo to je a aby ten dotyčný nemusel snášet jeho otce v podnapilém stavu. Otec stál u dveří a Luhan opatrně nahlédl, kdo to je. Jen uviděl ten známý obličej, tak o pár kroků couvl.  
„Ty hledáš Luhana?“ Ptal se otec.  
„Ano. Jsem Sehun, jsme spolužáci, rád bych-“  
„Ten malej spratek si sem teď bude vodit chlapy?“ Luhan nechtěl, aby tohle kdokoliv viděl a hlavně on ne. Aby mu to dalo další záminku k tomu dělat Luhanovi ještě větší peklo.  
„Tati je to jenom spolužák,“ vmísil se do rozhovoru Luhan, který zněl nervózněji, než předpokládal.  
„Tohle se dalo čekat s tím tvým ksichtem, že si sem budeš vodit chlapy. Kdo by čekal, že budeš normální, nikdy si nebyl normální. Táhni se s ním tahat někam jinam a ne do našeho domu.“ Chytl Luhana za triko a vyhodil ho ze dveří. Poté se otočil a zavřel za sebou vchodové dveře. Luhanovi se do očí tlačili slzy. V duchu si opakoval, že musí, zvládnou ještě tenhle rok a potom půjde na vysokou a odstěhuje se odtud a už sem do toho města nikdy nevkročí. Opakoval si to jako mantru každý den. Jenom jeden rok a bude volný. 

Luhan si neuvědomil, že tu není sám. Zapomněl na přítomnost druhého mladíka. Tiché kroky mu připomněli, kdo to vlastně je. Otočil se. Sehun za ním stál a jenom ho pozoroval.  
„Co tu děláš?“ Zeptal se Luhan potichu.   
„To byl tvůj otec?“ Luhan jeho otázku ignoroval.   
„Proč jsi tady?“ Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se Sehun musel skoro přemlouvat k tomu, aby něco řekl.  
„Přišel jsem se omluvit.“ Pohled měl upřený do země.  
„Chci se omluvit za všechno. Vím, že všechno bylo špatné a neměl jsem to dělat. Dnes ve škole, jsem nechtěl abys..když jsme byli sami, nic jsem po tobě nechtěl-“  
„To je nějaká nová metoda? Domluvili jste se s MinJoonem na tom?“ Zeptal se Luhan, který nechápal, o co mu jde.  
„Ne nic takového, jenom jsem chtěl…já jenom..nechci ti dál ubližovat.“ Luhan se otočil a otevřel vchodové dveře od domu, předpokládal, že otec už bude pryč a on se bude moc v klidu dostat zpátky domů.  
„Nikdy sem už nechoď.“ Jen to Luhan dořekl, tak se za ním zavřely vchodové dveře.

 

Týden od incidentu se Sehunem uběhlo a on už se u Luhana doma neukázal. Vlastně na něho od té doby nemluvil, ale co bylo celé nejpodivnější, že se ho nikdo ani nedotkl. Když viděl MinJoona poprvé do té doby, co ho Sehun napadl, tak se na něho ani nepodíval a vyhýbal se mu. V obličeji měl modřiny a na ruce měl sádru. Vypadal dost špatně, ale to Luhana vůbec netrápilo. Ba naopak bylo mu to naprosto jedno, ať mu to udělal kdokoliv, zasloužil si to.

Luhan netušil, co se skrývá za tím, že se ho nikdo nepokusil uhodit a ani na něho promluvit, ale byl z toho celý nesvůj a měl strach, větší než obvykle. Předtím věděl na čem je, ale teď nevěděl nic a to bylo o mnohem horší, než když věděl, co přijde. Ted se jenom obával, co přijde. Bál se, že by to mohlo být horší než předtím. 

Takhle to pokračovalo pár dní. Nic se nedělo a Luhan si začal zvykat na to, že chodit do školy už není, tak strašné, jako to bývalo a právě proto se teď obával ještě víc. Věděl, že to skončí, jenom nevěděl kdy. Zvykl si na to a vítal to. Bylo to jako závan čerstvého vzduchu po všech těch měsících, kdy skoro každý den chodil domů, kdy ho celé tělo bolelo a on byl schopný jenom spát, aby na to všechno alespoň na chvíli zapomněl.

Jedno odpoledne co se vydal rovnou ze školy domů, všechno se začalo znovu bortit. Luhan věděl, že někdy to přijít muselo a když viděl, jak si to Sehun namířil přímo před něj, tak věděl, že to klidné období bude nejspíš u konce a litoval toho, že to byla jenom tak krátká chvilka, kdy se mu dostalo klidu.

Sehun se na něho díval jinak než obvykle. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby studoval jeho obličej a odhalené paže. Spíš to vypadalo, jako kdyby něco kontroloval, když s tím přestal, tak se podíval Luhanovi do očí.  
„Ahoj,“ pronesl tichým hlasem. Luhan nikdy nebyl tak zmatený. Neodpověděl a jenom prošel okolo něho. Snad Sehun nedoufá v to, že Luhan bude tak naivní a uvěří tomu, že mu nic neudělá. Pokračoval v chůzi, když ho Sehun chytl za loket a zastavil ho. Luhan pevně zavřel oči a čekal, kdy první rána dopadne na jeho tělo. Které už bylo zbaveno té největší bolesti a i všechny modřiny se začali pomalu vytrácet. Chvíli čekal a nic se nestalo. Pomalu otevřel oči a spatřil Sehuna stát před sebou.  
„Myslel sis, že tě uhodím?“ Zeptal se. Jako kdyby nebylo jasné o, co mu jde. Vždycky to bylo tohle, i když to za něho dělali jiní, tak stále byl u toho. Je jen otázkou času kdy i on sám bude chtít Luhanovi ublížit. Luhan neodpověděl. To, ale Sehuna neodradilo, aby pokračoval.  
„Řekl jsem, že už ti nechci dál ubližovat. Myslel jsem to vážně.“ Luhan věděl, že kdyby tomu uvěřil, tak by to byla chyba. Nemůže tomu věřit. Jenom by ho to celé zmátlo a pak až by přišla první rána, bylo by to o hodně horší, než kdykoliv jindy.   
„Už nedovolím, aby ti někdo ublížil.“ Zašeptal Sehun. Luhan to nechtěl poslouchat a tak odešel. A Sehun ho už nezadržel.

 

Uběhl skoro měsíc a Luhana se nikdo nedotkl. MinJoon se mu nadále vyhýbal i ostatní co měli ve zvyku si s ním hrát, jako s loutkou se ho nedotkli. Luhan z toho byl víc a víc nesvůj. Bál se, že plánují něco hrozného. Nevěděl na čem teď je a bál se. Budil se i ze snu, kde ho zase na toaletách mlátili a mlátili a všude byla krev. Když v tom snu Luhan vyhledal obličej toho, kdo mu tak ublížil, pokaždé to byl Sehun. 

Sehun, čeká na Luhana každý den po škole a ptá se ho na různé otázky a pokaždé ho ujišťuje, že mu už nikdo neublíží, ale Luhan mu nikdy neodpověděl. Jenom před ním stál a čekal, až skončí a pak se vydal domů. Takhle to chodilo, celý měsíc. Každý den po škole. Ve škole se nesnažil s Luhanem nijak mluvit. Když ho potkal na chodbě, tak se na něho slabě usmál. Nikdy na něho nepromluvil. Nikdy se k němu nepřiblížil, jenom se na něho usměje.

Luhan už nevěděl čemu věřit a čemu ne. Měl v tom všem zmatek. Ale jedno věděl, že Sehunovi nesmí věřit, měl pocit, že kdyby to udělal, tak by to byla chyba. Jedna velká chyba. A proto i dneska po škole, když na něho Sehun mluvil, tak Luhan hleděl do země a ignoroval ho. Nemohl dost dobře ignorovat to, co mu říkal. Poslouchal dál jeho slova.  
„Včera jsem dostal dárek. Bylo to kotě. Pojmenoval jsem ho Lulu, to kotě mi tě připomínalo. Tak jsem ho tak pojmenoval. Každý den si s ním povídám a vyprávím mu o tobě. Řekl jsem mu, že tě budu chránit a že se musím hodně snažit, aby si mi mohl někdy odpustit. Vím, že jednou mi odpustíš a taky vím, že to nebude hned, ale já budu trpělivý a budu čekat.“   
„Musím jít.“ Poprvé. Tohle bylo poprvé, co Luhan něco řekl. Než si to uvědomil, tak se to stalo. Nepodíval se na Sehuna a spěchal domů. Neměl v plánu mu někdy jenom odpovědět, ale teď se to stalo. Věděl, že to byla chyba. Přál si, aby ho Sehun nechal být. Nikdy nestál o jeho…ať je to cokoliv. Nechtěl to. Spěchal pryč, zastavil se až na autobusové zastávce, tak si sedl na lavičku a vydýchával se.  
„Slyšela jsem, že všem zakázal se ho jenom dotknout, jako kdyby ten Luhan byl něco výjimečného,“ zaslechl svoje jméno a zaposlouchal se do cizího rozhovoru.  
„Já to slyšela taky. Nechápu proč se Sehun, snaží tu nicku tak chránit. Věděla si, že každé ráno na něho MinJoon a ty jeho poskoci čekají? Prý dostane, to co by měl dostat Luhan.“ Pak přijel autobus a ty dvě holky nastoupili a odjeli. Tím autobusem měl odjet i Luhan, ale nebyl toho schopný. 

V hlavě měl jenom jedno. Proč? Jedno velké proč. Proč to Sehun dělá? Co tím sleduje? Proč se nechává mlátit? A je to všechno vážně pravda? Není to jenom něco, co není pravda? Jenom něco, proč by mu měl Luhan věřit? Je jeden způsob, jak si to ověřit, musel se dostat do školy, ještě před Sehunem a všechno to vidět na vlastní oči.

 

Luhan si nikdy nevšiml, že by Sehun měl na obličeji nějaké modřiny nebo podlitiny. Nikdy nic nevypovídalo o tom, že by nebyl fyzicky v pořádku. Vždycky vypadal, normálně. Ale je pravda, že Luhan se skoro pokaždé díval do země, nikdy se Sehunovi nedíval do očí, když na něho mluvil. Nikdy se nesoustředil na Sehuna, jenom chtěl pokaždé co nejdřív pryč z jeho blízkosti, protože každým dnem, byl blíž k tomu, aby mu na nějakou z jeho otázek odpověděl. A to Luhan věděl, že by byla chyba a po jedné chybě by jich následovalo víc a víc. Potom by to vyústilo v tom, že by mu nakonec Luhan uvěřil. Věřil by mu. A proto mu nikdy neopověděl a ani na něho nepromluvil až do včerejška.

Luhan se dostal do školy mezi prvními. Nevěděl, kde MinJoon čeká na Sehuna a tak se vydal, tam kde pokaždé napadli jeho. Na toaletu, zavřel se do jedné z kabinek a čekal. Ale nic se nedělo, byl tam už deset minut a nic. Čekal dál. Ale nic. Luhan věděl, že to není pravda. Chtěl se jenom ujistit, že to není pravda, ale nevěděl, proč se cítí, tak zklamaně. Chtěl odemknout, když ho uslyšel. MinJoona. Jeho hlas by poznal vždycky.  
„Zase si přišel dobrovolně?“ Zeptal se smíchem v hlase.  
„Měl si všechno. Nikdo se ani neopovážil ti říct ne. Byl si to ty, kdo tu malou kurvu vybral, abychom si s ním trošku pohráli a pak co? Bum a ty ho začneš bránit? Dokonce ses místo něho necháš i zmlátit. Jak strašně do něho musíš být zamilovaný.“  
„Sklapni. Udělej, co musíš, ale drž sakra klapačku a ještě jednou o Luhanovi řekneš, něco co se mi nebude líbit, tak za to zaplatíš.“  
„A jak? Ten malej zkurvysyn mě dokonce prosil o to, aby mě mohl udělat. A ty se ho zastáváš?“   
Pak jenom slyšel rány a křik. A jak MinJoon, volá o pomoc. Luhan si musel dát dlaně na uši. Nechtěl ty zvuky poslouchat. Proč to všechno Sehun dělá? Proč teď? Vždycky byl s nimi, když ho mlátili a díval se na něj s úsměvem na rtech. A proč z ničeho nic se začal měnit? Proč chtěl Luhanovi pomoc? 

Luhan si sundal ruce z uší a zaposlouchal se. Ticho. Všechno skončilo. Otevřel kabinku a vyšel ven. Na zemi viděl Sehuna, který tam ležel a rukama se objímal kolem pasu. U úst měl krev. Pod okem se mu začala tvořit podlitina a to byl jenom obličej, Luhan nechtěl vědět, jak musí vypadat zbytek jeho těla. Pomalými kroky k němu došel. Stál nad ním, ale nevěděl co dělat. Měl by mu pomoci? Sehun mu nikdy nepomohl. Nikdy se ani neohlédl, když Luhan prosil o pomoc. 

Ale když ho viděl, jak leží na zemi, tak tam spatřil i sebe. Věděl, v jaké bolesti se musí nacházet, Luhan to znal až moc dobře. Bylo skoro až komické, jak se jejich role změnili. Sehun je teď ten kdo se ocitá v bolesti a Luhan stál nad ním bez jediného zranění a v tomhle momentu Luhana prostoupil takový vztek. Chtěl někoho praštit, chtěl, aby věděli, v jaké bolesti se nacházel on. Věděl že to, co teď udělá, nedává žádný smysl, věděl, že se mění v tu samou zrůdu jako je MinJoon a ostatní, ale nemohl si pomoc. 

Kopl do Sehuna. Byl to skvělý pocit, on jenom ležel na zemi a pozoroval Luhana a on se nemohl zastavit, chtěl mu ublížit, tak jako to on dělal jemu. Kopal do něho, mlátil do něho pěstmi. Byl tak rozzuřený, že ani nevnímal, co dělá. Až, když viděl svoje pěsti pokryté krví, tak se zastavil a podíval se před sebe. Všechen vztek byl pryč. Sehun tu jenom ležel a nebránil se. Nechal Luhana, aby mu ubližoval. Jeho ústa byla celá pokrytá krví, rukama si kryl žebra. 

Luhan ustoupil pár kroků dozadu, až narazil zády do stěny. Nevěděl, co se právě teď stalo, ale cítil se naprosto prázdně. Nic necítil. Zvedl svoje ruce, které byli pokryté krví a pustil na ně vodu z kohoutku a drhl, ale ta krev nechtěla domů. Drhl si je, až nakonec byli čisté, ale i když na nic nebyla krev, Luhan věděl, že jeho ruce jsou špinavé. Bylo to, jako kdyby se nacházel ve stavu, kdy jeho tělo jede na autopilota. Dokázal vnímat jenom sebe. Pořád před sebou vidět tu krev a Sehunův obličej, který-

Sehun.  
Sehun.

Luhan se otočil k Sehunovi, který se pokoušel postavit. Luhan k němu automaticky doběhl a pomohl mu vstát. Sehun mu dovolil, aby mu pomohl. Postavil se a zadíval se na Luhana. V tu chvíli si připal, jako to nejhorší stvoření na světě. Sehun ho donutil k tomu, aby se změnil. Aby se změnil, na něco co si ani neuměl představit, že by se z něho někdy stalo. Sehun měl vinu na tom, že Luhan mu začínal věřit. Sehun, Sehun. Všechno se točí kolem Sehuna, jenom z toho jména se mu dělalo špatně. Nemohl tu s ním zůstat, protože nevěděl, co by mu mohl udělat.  
„Musím pryč. Prosím, jestli to všechno co si řekl, byla pravda, jestli mě chceš chránit, tak mě nech jít. Prosím, ztrať se z mého života.“ 

 

Po všem co se stalo, zůstal Luhan asi týden doma. Nemohl se tam vrátit, nemohl předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku. Po týdnu, kdy už konečně nabral odvahu, tak se tam vrátil. Sehuna nikde neviděl, celý den ho ani jednou nepotkal. Luhan se chtěl omluvit. Věděl, že to co udělal, bylo něco strašného. Chtěl, aby Sehun věděl, že je mu to líto. Věděl, že omluva to nespraví. Ale po Sehunovi, jako kdyby se slehla zem. Nepotkal ho celý týden. Dokud nenarazil na MinJoona.  
„Teď, když tě nemá kdo chránit, tak na tebe můžu dohlédnout.“  
„Kde je Sehun?“ Luhan to chtěl vědět. Chtěl to vědět, protože se rozhodl, že by si se Sehunem měl promluvit. O všem. Jistě, že Luhan by mu nebyl schopný hned odpustit, ale možná, možná by se o to mohl pokusit. Přece jenom Sehun se ho pokoušel chránit. Luhan chtěl vědět proč.  
„Ty to nevíš? Odešel ze školy. Pokud vím, tak se i odstěhoval s celou rodinou z města.“ Je pryč. A Luhan si vzpomněl na to, co Sehunovi řekl.

„Musím pryč. Prosím, jestli to všechno co si řekl, byla pravda, jestli mě chceš chránit, tak mě nech jít. Prosím, ztrať se z mého života.“ 

A Sehun, jak Luhan chtěl, zmizel. Víc ho už neviděl. Jediné co po něm zbylo, byl dopis, který Luhanovi jednoho dne přišel. Když, ten dopis držel Luhan v dlaních, tak se pokoušel uklidnit, aby se mohl soustředit na co v něm psané.

Luhane, ještě než úplně odejdu, bych ti chtěl pár věcí vysvětlit. Důvod proč jsem ti všechny ty věci udělal, byl prostý. Zamiloval jsem se. Ale ty nejsi dívka, jsi muž. A já jsem tě vinil za to, že jsem se zamiloval, dával jsem ti za vinu, že kvůli tobě se měním. Že se kvůli tobě mění moje orientace a tak jsem začal s tím vším, jako zbabělec. Když jsem zjistil co ti MinJoon udělal a jak se k tobě choval tvůj vlastní otec, tak jsem to všechno v sobě nemohl dál potlačovat a rozhodl jsem se ti pomoc. Věděl, jsem, že budu muset vytrvat, abych docílil toho, abys na mě jenom promluvil. Ale, snažil jsem se a snažil bych se dál. Ale tvoje city jsou přednější než ty moje, nechtěl jsem ti ubližovat tím, že by si mě musel každý den vídat a tak jak si jsi přál, zmizím. Už tě nikdy nevyhledám. Vím, že omluva to nemůže nijak všechno napravit, ale i tak se omluvím. Omlouvám se a všechno mi je líto. Opatruj se.

Sehun.

Po Sehunově odchodu se jeho život změnil. Dochodil poslední rok na střední školu. Rodiče se rozvedli. Po dlouhé době, jeho matka sebrala odvahu k tomu, aby se od Luhanova otce odstěhovala. Začala bydlet v jednom menším městečku, které se nacházelo poblíž Luhanovi vysoké školy. A jak Sehun slíbil, už ho Luhan neviděl.


End file.
